The start of the marine core in konoha
by kibakun1
Summary: The human race has traveled in time and space into the land of fire country when five marines and the newly formed master chief meet konoha and to start a new life.


**Alright im kind of in a writers block for my last story so i am starting another one to get my mind back into the groove of fanfiction so enjoy so i thought i would get creative with a halo/naruto cross.**

The year was 2020 when the first sign of alien life was seen in america but no one paid attention to the destruction of a building as it was covered up by the FBI as a terriost attack, but when the people found out it was an alien attack it was too late as a fleet of alien ships appeared one day from a far away unknown planet.

"Ship master the planet known as earth is on screen!" An blue armoured alien shouted from his seat which was a few metres infront of the gold clad alien who is known as shipmaster.

"Good..now the fight can begin..too destroy this pathetic race!" Shipmaster called out as he leaned his body weight on his arm which was resting on his left arm rest of his purple seat, these aliens were close to the same as humans as they walked on there legs and had the same amount of limbs as a human but there mouths parted four ways revealing that they had many more teeth. These aliens were known as elites, these large aliens stood at eight feet tall and that was an average sized elite. In these aliens fleet there were at least a dozen large ships and a small fleet of small fighter ships.

"Send in the invasion force to take down the targets!" Shipmater said lazily as he watched ten transport ships fly out of the back of the main cruiser and go down to make havoc on the human race, as he watched it all on the large screen in the main control room, the first wave of alien comrades had the city of new york in havoc as dozens of grunt swarmed the streets shooting there small green plasma weapons at anything that isnt one of there own with the back up of a phantom in the sky, sending large amounts of purple death down at the non defending humans killing them in there dozens.

"Send squad two down to the main square and create a home base for our advantage!" A large silver amoured elite called out to one of his blue armoured squad mates, this elite was taller then the average elite standing at about nine feet tall with a lrage scar gonig down his arrow shaped helmet but he showed no fear as he walked down the street without a weapon not bothering to kill fleeing humans as it was a grunts job to kill as many as they could in the first invasion with hte only sign of a weapon as a light blue handle on his upper left thigh.

"Sir! Sir! there have been reports of resistence in sector three and four where half of a grunt squad has fallen to there primative weapons!" A grunt said as he bowed his head low, the grunts were at least twice as small as the elite but he still stood at five feet tall with a large cone shaped tank on his back and a mask covering all his face except his eyes, this grunt was the leader of the many grunts in the alien army but he still showed respect to his much stronger comrade, but as the elite didnt say anything for several minutes it began to get the grunt nervous and just as he was about to speak the elite spoke.

"That must the human defenses..send two hunter pairs with a class three elite squad to remove the threat!" The elite spoke in a stern tone s the grunt bowed and ran off around the corner to do his dutys, now this elite didnt like killing of races which couldnt defend himself but something about this planet unnerved him as he felt that this fight would last a long time.

"Shinji..shinji ..report!" The elite now known as shinji pressed a button on the side of his arrow shaped helmet to reply to the call from his shipmaster.

"Yes shipmaster, sector one and two are under our control but there has been resistence in sector three and four so i ssent a class three elite squad with two hunter pairs." Shinji replyed but as he got no answer that could mean that there is bad news. "I am sorry shinji but thee comrades you sent were killed against the defenders and only one hunter pair made it out alive.." The words from the shipmaster made shinjis blood boil as the thought of the elites he has worked with for years got salughtered by some measly humans and as the line went dead shinji tilted his head back to scream to the heavens in anger and honor for his fallen comrades. "I promise as an elite of the covenant army that this race burn in there firey hell!" Shinji calledo ut as he reached down to his thigh to pull the blue handle up and as he did a bright white energy engulfed the handle creating a blade like sword. " With this energy sword..I vow to kill the ones who have killed you!" Shinji cryed out before he dissappeared into the wind using his invisiblity to run through the streets without earning any attention too himself.

Meanwhile in sector three and four some marines had barracked themselves in a large thirty floor building with at least over a houndred civilians and ten marines to defend them.

"This is bad steve! these motherfuckers came out the sky in pods and killed over a thousand people in less then one hour! what are we going to do!" A badly beat up marine said as he clutched a burning wound on his left forearm where a plasma shot had knicked past him when he was retreating back into a building, he had short borwn hair with blue eyes and a scar under his right eye.

"I dont know..we must hold out until the army comes for us paul!" The man known as steve shouted back at paul as several over marines were treating the civilins wounds with some minor and some which will die in the next hour or so. The marines were going to a school to do a show about weapons and about the army when the invasion began and they were lucky that they brought ammunation and that the school was one of the last places the covenant attacked. One of the marines was by an open window having a ciggeratte while another had a sniper rifle balanced on the window ledge as they both watched out for more of the alien bastards.

"So..do you think our familys are ok.." The marine known as jeff said as he took another drag of his ciggeratte but the other marine didnt answer at first. "Oi! jack are you listening to m-" Jeff shouted but was cut off by jacks wotds. "We must expect the worse and assume there dead..it will be easier for when we foind out jeff..and dont argue with me.." Jack said without even taking his eye off his scope but before another conversation could start they saw the elites and the hunters walking down the main street heading straight towards them and as he saw the alien scum his face paled at the site of actual aliens walking down 5th street and thanked whatever god was up there that he had a plain line of sight. "Here they come! go contact steve now!" Jack called out as he pushed the butt of the rifle into his shoulder and took aim at one of the elites heads well guessing it was its head but aimed close before squeezing the trigger slowly letting the bullet scream through the air down implanting itself into the elites head killnig it instantly but at a price of alerting the others of where he was hiding as the leader of them pointed up and took cover behind soem cars as the first two hunters walked forward and aimed there large canons p at jacks location. "Fuck!" was all jack could say as he dived out the way of the green blasts with could rival a rocket launchers blast as it came through the wall right where jack was seconds before but he was safe on the floor as the hunters unleashed wave after wave of green plasma at his location. These aliens were nothing liek he has seen before as they stood at atleast a good twelve feet tall with a unknown metal covering there right arms with a massive canon as there right arm with only the smal lflashes of orange between the armour of these large beast like creatures, the fact that jack was known for his sniping skills he didnt want miss the shot of killing one of thoughs large creatures so he aimed for a easier target which he could get a good kill.

**Meanwhile in konoha**

A blond haired boy was running down the streets of konoha after being chased by a mob of villagers with bruises and cuts all over his body, this boy could not be older then eight as he stopped in a alley hoping to get away from the angry people, but one of the chasers spotted him and came into the alley after the young boy to beat him up some more.

"Why? why do this to me?" The boy called out as his back was pressed against the alley wall with the feeling of a trapped animal, unable to escape the villagers wraith.

"Die demon!" A villager called out as he struck down with a pipe in its hand but before it could make contact the hokage appear between the blond boy and the mob with a look of anger on his old face. " You all have broke the law leave noe before i kill you all!" The third hokage called out making the crowd dissappear down the empty streets and once he knows they are gone he knelt down to comfort the young boy by placing his hand on the tiny shoulder only to have his hand hit away by the blond kid.

"Go away! please leave me alone!" The boy cried out before running past the third hokage back to his apartment where he stayed fror over a month without coming out.

**Back with rhe invasion**

The ships of the alien fleet had surrounded the planet so any chance of escape were beaten down to nothing, alot of countrys have been taken over quite easily as only a few remain unharmed like germany, uk, most of america and iraq. All others were in chaos but they were still defending from the covenant forces. The nations have all allied together to take down this new threat even the ones who hate eachother are now living in peace and fighting together.

In america the united nations were holding a meeting when the american leader stood up. "We need to take down these alien scum! this cant continue!" The man called out as the others nodded in agreement but they were a little nervous because not even deep within the capital city were they safe so thats why they had nealy an army with each of them.

"Yes..we must use the operation alpha omega.." Another leader said sadly under his breath earning gasps from the others. "B-but that is suicide and you know it! there must be another way!" The uk leader shouted from his side of the table but everyone knew they had no choice in the matter. "Start preperations..we will fight until the time is right..dismissed!" The main leader called out before everyone went back to there own countrys to continue the fight, but what they didnt know is that there meeting room was bugged with alien technology so the elites kenw everything which was gonig to happen.

"Interesting..set speed to the land called america..we shall take them down before they have a chance to do there plan!" Shipmaster called out making several elites cheer as the main ship hovered above americas location, aiming there canons down onto the small country. "Fire..."

America got blasted every day all day for one week straght but with no sigh of retreat by the americans the elites sent wave after wve of troops down to finish the defenders off but with determination on there side and a small slither of hope in there minds they kept pushing the aliens back out of there homelands.

**The border of texas**

A border line of american soliders were on there daily watch with there mixed allies of muslims, germans and british when they saw the up coming aliens vechiles coming from a distance, these hover crafts were nothig liek they have ever seen before as the transports didnt even touch the groud and bright blue flashes could be seen as a sigh of plasma being fired.

"Everyone take cover!" A marine shouted but as the plasma come at them and through them alot of different soliders didnt make the dive and got hit straight in the chest by smal plasma shots killing them instantly but luckily most of them made it. "Return fire! repeat return fire!" The man shouted as they lay in the sand fireing there weapons down the line stopping the movement of the covenant scum making a cross firefight to start. One side the defeners of earth firing round after round of ammo not even knowing if they are hitting the aliens as they were so far apart but it was no different of the alien side as they also fired blindly to the humans location. Vechiles on both sides, alien tanks firing there plasma shots at the human tanks and vice versa, this fight would truely be a fight for survival because if the defenders lost here they would get pushed back deep within human territory.

"Watch your left, alien adavances at ten o'clock!" A marine shouted to his comrade seeing a squad of elites charge across the sand with energy swords, no fear in there blood as bullets came flying past them with some elites fallnig but that didnt stop them from breaking the right flank as the remaining elites lunged into the american trenches slashing and cutting limbs of the men who couldnt fight bck but they wouldnt lie down and take it as they got there knives out. A close combat fight would start in a trench with the humans outnumbering the elites three to one but that isnt much of a advantage against an eight foot tall beast as one elite swung his energy sword down slicing a clean cut through a marines arm maknig blood go everywhere but two marines snuck up behind the elite both stabbing it in the back killing it instantly but there was notihg they could except block the wound for there fallen solider.

"Shield aliens on the right!" Another marine called out but far back behind the lines a couple of snipers were taking aim for the weak spot on the energy shield of the same creatures but for now one had shot the shield to make it go back and the other shot the alien getting it in a headshot.

"Damnit! we cant hold out!" A marine shouted as he reloaded his rifle as did the man he was talknig to but as they were about shoot again a light blue ball shaped thing came flying into the trench and not wanting stick around to find out what it does the two marines climbed otu the trench quickly right before the ball exploded not killing anyone but as they ran for another trench green thread like shots came out of the distance getting one of them in the head killing the man instantly while the other uy kept running but bumped into an invisible object but as he looked up at what it was, all he saw was a quick sword type noise and a light blue sound appear out of thin air, kowing his fate he unleashed his whole clip of ammo at the object but the floating sword kept coming closer until there was nothing between them but even after firing his clip he kept squeezing the trigger but nothing a cliknig noise could be heard as he got lifted into the air and out of no where he was face to face with a gold amoured elite with the sword still in his hand.

"Die human.." The alien whispered before plunging his blade into the mans stomach killing him instantly dropping the man after his death the alien gave a war cry as the last group of men were killed at once by a single plasma grenade. " The battle is ours!" The elite calledo out as he thrusted his energy sword into the air, the human race was now truely doomed.

**Back in konoha**

Naruto was eleven as he just made it to a genin and has learnt that there are a few good people out there in the world, like kakashi-sensei and iruka-sensei but his opinion on the village hadnt changed that much but his few preicous people made him happy even if he was on the same team as a annoying pink haired girl and the uchiha sasuke. Naruto was on the way to do another boring D rank mission when one of his comrades known as sauske walked next to them, walking in a comfortable silence towards the hokage tower.

"So sasuke..hows the fanclub?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood a little but as he got no reply except a 'Hn' he deicded to stop talking and just get the mission over with. Reaching the tower they saw there other team mate haruno sakura and they instructor hatake kakashi waiting outside the mission room.

"Hey kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted cheerfully to his grey haired teacher before saying hello to sakura aswell. "What our mission then kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked but the teacher just haded him a piece of paper while reading a small orange book.

"Were going to catch a cat? what kind of mission is that kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled much to the jounin dislikement. "Its a genin kind now get to it and then maybe i will teach you a ninjutsu technique.." Kakashi said boredly before dissappearing in a poof of smoke making all three kids sigh heavily at once before doing there task.

**At a military base **

The base was quite large with alot of troops circling it to defend it from attack but they all knew eventully that if the plan fails the human race as they knew it would be doomed, but they didnt have much time ot think as a couple of phantoms flew overhead maknig abotu a dozen drop pods scatter scross the base causing havoc with each drop.

"Defend your positons! fight until the last one is dead!" Steve shouted as he knelt down behind a barrel with many other men as they pointed there rifles at the dark purple squae pod which didnt do anything for many minutes os steve pointed forward with two fingrs motioning for two men to check it out which they complyd with. As the men journyed closer they had an uneasy feeling about the silent box but right before one of them was about touch the front of it the door came crashing down killing both men as two hunters came charging out with there canons at the ready.

"Oh shit! fire at will fire at will!" Steve shouted as he and many others fired round after round of ammo at the two hunters but neither faultered as they charged into the marines rank, smashing several marines with there large shield as they crashed pass the barrels that the marines were hiding behind, heading towards a certain location where the plan for alpha omega was being built.

Meanwhile at least six marines came running through the doors to the plans location and locking it after them before looking for the scientists. "Whats happening out there?!" One glasses wearing men asked but as they saw plasma shots hit the door he instantly knew who it was and went to finish the operation.

"Give us five minutes!" The man shouted as he and others began rushing the final part of the machine. "Will it work?!" steev asked as jack and jeff were with him but as he got no reply he just went back to blockading the door.

"Alright you six take all the ammunation you need and weapons you need and stand over there!" The man shouted as he pressed a few buttons as the six marines went to the told place with as much stuff as they could with also two warthog vecicles. The warthog is a three man vechile with a large mini gun on the back and a passenger seat, it i heavily amoured and can take a beating from anything.

"Ok once you get there make contact with hte nearest people you can, do you understand me?" The man said and as he got nods he pressed a few more buttons but the elites smashed there way in with explosives and shot the scientist in the back as he pressed the wrong button on the time travel machine sending the men in the wrong time and maybe even the wrong universe.

**In the forest just outside of konoha**

Naruto and his team were jumping from branch to brnach when they heard something in the sky and as they looked up a large purple hole can be seen forming above them and what looks like to be a crater came crashing down a mile or two away from team seven and being the curious little kids they are they went to check what it was.

"Lets be careful guys, dont let your guard down.." Naruto spoke seriously as team seven jumped down off a tree branch into a clearing where what looks like a giant metal bird has crashed into the ground making a crater with weird looking ' weapons' and 'pebbles' scattered everywhere but as they heard groans they whipped there kunai out to see five men crawl out the 'metal bird' and a sixth man which looks like a walking tin can come out with minor injurys.

"State your business in fire country!"

**Done the chappy and this is for boredom but i like it x3**


End file.
